iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
James Rhodes (War Machine)
James "Rhodey" Rupert Rhodes, '''a.k.a War Machine''' is the best friend of Tony Stark and the son of Roberta Rhodes. His dad, David Rhodes is in the Navy and is rarely ever at home. Voiced by Daniel Bacon.' ' Biography After Tony lost his father, Howard Stark in an airplane accident, Tony was sent to live with the Rhodes family and attends the same science-intensive high school as Rhodes, the Tomorrow Academy. Rhodes was the only one who knew about the Iron Man armor since the beginning and often shows concern when Tony does something dangerous such as when Tony sided with Blizzard in Cold War or when Tony added reverse-engineered supervillain tech to the Iron Man armor in Seeing Red. As Iron Man's systems operator, he assists Tony via a computer terminal and can use a remote system to assume control of the Iron Man armor when Stark is unable to. Rhodey states that he knows everything there is to know about the armor and can replace the suits batteries, and he was capable of breaking down the systems. Though he is not a prodigy like Tony, he did ace his test on fusion and is a history buff. In the season finale, Tales of Suspense, Rhodes pilots the War Machine armor to deliver the Iron Man suit to Tony and help him fight Fin Fang Foom and the Mandarin. In Season 2, Rhodes now takes a more active role in fighting injustice now that he has the War Machine armor. His place as the monitor of the armor systems is now replaced by Pepper. Also, he accompanies Iron Man on some very important missions that Iron Man can't complete himself. . Personality Rhodey has an opposite but complementary personality to Tony's. He is calm, almost withdrawn, and always thinks before taking action. His personality seems to become much darker when in the War Machine Armor, as he threatened to drop Xin Zhang from the sky if he did not tell him where Tony and Pepper were. Relationships Tony Stark/Iron Man Tony and Rhodey are the best of friends. Rhodes is often highly critical and overprotective of Tony when he does something dangerous, but despite that, he is willing to help Tony out whenever he can. It may also seem that he is the only one aware of the unrevealed love between Tony and Pepper. Often commenting that the other is "jealous" when Tony is spending time with Whitney, or when Pepper is spending time with Gene. Pepper Potts Rhodey had apparently been Pepper's friend in high school before the start of the series and because of her hyperactive personality, Rhodey referred to her as a bit on the crazy side. Gene Khan/Mandarin Rhodey didn't get along with Gene since they met. Rhodes was eventually starting to warm up to him, even after Gene helped him pass the Test of Temperance. But when Gene revealed himself to the group as the Mandarin, he was convinced that he played them all for fools. Whitney Stane It is hinted that Rhodey has a crush on Whitney Stane, the daughter of Obadiah Stane. Powers & Abilities Powers War Machine Armor: Rhodey has no superhuman powers to speak of, but when he uses the War Machine Armor he has: *'Superhuman Strength:' He can lift massive weights. Rhodes was capable of pushing Fin Fang Foom into a wall, disorienting him for a short time. *'Enhanced Durability:' It has great resistance to any kind of punishment. War Machine can withstand being grinded by a helicopter and a blast from Gene Khan, although the latter did knock him out for a moment. *'Flight:' The armor can fly, though not as fast as Iron Man. *'Repulsor Gauntlets: '''The gauntlets have the abilities of: **'Repulsors:' War Machine is equipped with more powerful versions of the repulsors. One blast can destroy a helicopter. **'Force Field:' The armor can project a force field around itself to defend against attacks. *'Missile Launchers:' He is equipped with shoulder-mounted Sidewinder missile launchers. *'Gatling Guns:' He is equipped with wrist-mounted gatling laser guns. They are sufficient to incapacitate a helicopter. Abilities *'Average Intelligence:' Although not a genius like Tony, Rhodey did ace his test on fusion and he is a history buff. *'Armor Systems Operator:' As Iron Man's systems operator, Rhodey knows the Iron Man Armor inside and out. Gallery Rhodey-4.jpg rhodey-1.jpg rhodey-2.jpg Imaa06.jpg 1 Rhodey.jpg e233b18a.jpg beb2bc58e3c0a3750e2ff9100c058b34.jpg War-machine-armor.png screenshot_4_1927.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Rhodey was a pilot who Iron Man met during the Vietnam War. After learning Tony and Iron Man were one and the same, Rhodey became Tony's best friend, and even filled in for him when Stane caused him to suffer a crisis of faith and return to alcholism. It was during his run as Iron Man that he fought in the Secret Wars and helped form the West Coast Avengers. However, Rhodey soon went mad with power and began to think everyone else was trying to take the armor from him. His actions caused to Tony to have to fight him to regain the Iron Man armor, but he later became War Machine. *Rhodes has been referred to as Tony's mom about three times in the series. Twice by Tony himself and once by Gene Khan. *Ironically, when Rhodey tried out the Mark I armor in ''Don't Worry, Be Happy, he said he would never put on the armor again. But when he used the War Machine Armor in'' Tales of Suspense'', he fared so much better than he did with the Mark I suit. See also *'Team Iron Man' Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Team Iron Man Category:Armor Users Category:Heroes